La réunion des princesses
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Twilight et Flash sont en réunion avec Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining et Blueblood. Mais Blueblood n'es pas contant de voir Twilight, parce que dans son opinion elle n'aurait jamais due être princesse et due j'aimais ce marier avec un citoyen. Blueblood decide alors de l'insulter mais son plan le rejette dans sa figure.


**La réunion des princesses **

_(Ce si et une translation de mon texte l'original, Jai garde les noms originaux des personnages de la série) _

Après avoir dit leur au revoir à leurs amies, Twilight et Flash sont embarqué sur le train à destination pour Canterlot. À leur arrivée à Canterlot, deux gardes royaux sont arrivé aux stations comme escorte, Twilight et Flash on prit leur valise et son rendue au château de Canterlot. En arrivant au château, Twilight a soudainement vu Cadance à la distance.

"Cadance" crie Twilight pendant qu'elle s'approche de Cadance

"Twilight!" crie Cadence avec un grand sourire "Comment tu va?"

"Très bien, merci!" dit Twilight

"Bonjour Flash" dit Shining pendant qu'il a entourée sont sabots en l'entour du cou de Flash

"Bonjour, frère" dit, Flash avec un sourire bleu

"Je te laisse épouser ma sœur alors ne me pousse pas!" Shining pendant qu'il à serrer sont sabots, Flash à commencer à trousse

"Oui, monsieur ..." dit Flash avec le peu d'air qu'il le reste

"Bienvenue" exclama Celestia en sortant du château

"Bonjour" répondit tout le monde

"Commençons la réunion!" dite Celestia en ses rédigeant vers le château

Twilight, Flash, Shining et Cadance on suivi Celestia à la salle de réunion avec Luna et Blueblood qui les a rejoints juste après.

"Bonjour, Blueblood" dite Flash avec un ton

"Hum" Blueblood n'a rien dit

"Sympa comme d'habitude" murmure Flash en regardant à Twilight

"Je sais" Twilight a embrassé Flash sur les lèvres

Ils sont arrivé à la table de réunion, et tous se sont assis et a commencer a parler des problèmes de Equestria. Après quel que heurs, Celestia et Luna sont levé de leurs chaises et ces diriger vers les porte.

"Excusez-nous, tout le monde mais nous avons besoin de sortir pour un moment", dit Celestia pendant que Luna sorte

"Ceci est tellement ennuyeux" bailla Blueblood

"Hey! Au moins fait attention se que ce passe!" hurla Flash en frappant sur la table

"Vous avez aucune droit de me parler comme sa!" dit Blueblood avec un ton insulté

"Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire?!" demanda Flash en se leva

"Flash sa suffit" dit Twilight en tentant de tenir le sabot de Flash

"Princesse Twilight! Tu aurais du faire mieux a entraîné ton bête!" hurla Blueblood en se leva, Blueblood à marcher en l'entour de la table et ces approché vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avais dite?!" demande Twilight avec un ton choqué

"Tu peux pas entendre! Imbécile!" dite Blueblood en souriant "Je ne peux pas croire que tante Celestia, ta fait une princesse?"

"Tais-toi connard!" hurla Flash en jetant sa chaise parterre "Vous pouvez me insulter tout ce que vous voulez, mais insulter ma femme! Et vous demandez la mort!"

"Je voudrais bien voir sa!" dite Blueblood en riant

Flash ces approcher a Blueblood, et a commencer à le frapper sur le visage.

"ARRÊTEZ!" crie Luna en utilisant sa voit de Canterlot

"Pourquoi?" demande Blueblood

"Parce que tu est un con!" hurla Flash

"La ferme! Avec ta pute de femme!" crie Blueblood

"Tu vas le payer! Pour ce que vous avez dit!" dite Flash en le donnant un autre coup de sabot, après une autre et une autre.

"ARRETER!" crie Shining en le retenant Flash avec son magique

"Flash, calme-toi si vous plaît" dite Twilight en se mettant ses sabots sur sa joue

"Je suis désolé, Twilight" pardonne Flash

"Blueblood! Ton attitude et insulte sont inacceptable!" Hurla Celestia en ce approchant de son neveux "Depuis que Twilight et devenu une princesse, vous avez monté aucun respect! Tu ne mérite pas ton titre de prince!"

"Tente Celestia! Ne faite pas sa!" dite Blueblood

"Tu pourrais garder ton titre seulement quand tu le mérite! Vous allez commencer à montrer un peu de respect en ce moment, et je t'ennoyé a faire des bonnes choses pour les autres toute partout du royaume!" Celestia regarder Blueblood "Comprenez-vous"

"Oui tante" comme Blueblood regardé vers le bas

"Tu va commencer aujourd'hui!" dite Celestia

"Oui, tante Celestia" dite Blueblood en se levant

"Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus pour le reste de la réunion", dit Celestia en pointant son sabot à la porte "Et avant de partir! Tu vas laisser tes excuses à Twilight"

Blueblood à regarder en arrière et puis il est parti de la salle

"Oui, tente Celestia" dite Blueblood en commençant à marcher "Je suis tellement désolé, Twilight"

"Je suis désolé aussi, Twilight! J'aurais de l'être plusse sévère avec lui plus tôt" dite Celestia en marche vers Twilight

"Se n'es pas grave, princesse" dit Twilight avec une sourit "à côté je devais mon héros avec moi" tout en regardant flash

"Et moi je suis désolé d'avoir frappé votre neveu" dit Flash en regardant vers le bas

"Ne sois pas désolée! Il y a bien mérité" dite Celestia en souriant

**La ****fin**


End file.
